


How You Get the Girl

by hazelNuts



Series: 1989 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, POV Cora, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora comes back to Beacon Hills and Lydia is her first stop.</p><p>
  <i>Cora closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. And another breath. And another. And she knocks on the door. She’s trembling, rain trailing down her face, hair sticking to her face, clothes sticking to her body, making her feel like she’s wrapped up in a thin layer of ice.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>She purposely doesn’t focus on the people inside the house, instead, she focuses on the drumming of the rain on the ground, the windows, the roof, the trees, so when the door opens, Cora jumps in surprise.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Week & Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Anger</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXhGHFY3LUA">How You Get the Girl - Taylor Swift</a> (link goes to a cover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Cora closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. And another breath. And another. And she knocks on the door. She’s trembling, rain trailing down her face, hair sticking to her face, clothes sticking to her body, making her feel like she’s wrapped up in a thin layer of ice.

She purposely doesn’t focus on the people inside the house, instead, she focuses on the drumming of the rain on the ground, the windows, the roof, the trees, so when the door opens, Cora jumps in surprise.

Lydia stands frozen for a moment, her eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. She looks beautiful, more so than Cora remembers, her feet bare, hair falling loose and wavy over one shoulder, wearing dark grey sweatpants and a green tank top. Cora almost reaches out, her body aching with the need to _touch_.

‘Cora?’

‘Hey,’ Cora says, going for a smile, but the chattering her teeth makes it look like a grimace.

‘What do you want?’ Lydia crosses her arms, planting herself in the middle of the doorway. Her surprise has already turned to anger now, and Cora knows she has every right to be.

‘I came back.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I never should have left in the first place.’

‘But you did. And we got hurt. All of us.’ There is anger in every cell of Lydia’s body now. Cora can smell it, even through the curtain of rain between them. ‘Derek came back for us. Why didn’t you?’

Cora doesn’t have an answer. She only has excuses, she pretended made sense for four months.

‘I didn’t come here to ask you to forgive me. I don’t have that right,’ Cora says. It’s hard to keep looking Lydia in the eye, but she has to, she has to make sure Lydia knows she means it. ‘I came to let you know I’m back and that I’m going to stay. At least until college,’ she adds when Lydia raises her eyebrows.

‘And you don’t want anything from me?’ Lydia asks.

‘I want everything from you,’ Cora sighs, stepping closer, her voice tinged with desperation and need. ‘But I can’t ask you for that, because I’m the one who broke your heart. I’m the one who left. But, whether you want something from me or not, I’m going to be here.’

Cora nods and turns around. She’s said her piece, did what she came to do. Her feet drag across the path leading away from Lydia front door. Not a cell in her body wants to be outside of touching distance from Lydia.

‘What do you have there?’ Lydia’s voice is closer than it should be, and when Cora turns around Lydia is right behind her, perfect red curls smoothing out in the rain, mascara already running.

‘What?’ Cora asks, stunned by the invasion of _Lydia_ on all her senses: her scent, stronger in the rain; being able to discern all the different colours in Lydia’s hazel eyes; Lydia’s stead, calming heartbeat; the warmth of Lydia’s skin, still radiating from her, but rapidly cooling in the cold downpour.

Lydia grabs Cora’s hand, her touch burning Cora’s skin. She brings Cora’s hand up and uncurls the fist. The pictures of them together lie in Cora’s palm. They took them the day before Cora left, when the pack had celebrated the Alpha pack’s defeat. Cora hadn’t felt happiness and freedom like that in years, and it had scared her. So when Derek asked if she wanted to go away with him for a while, she jumped at the chance. Lydia was the one to take the pictures home that night, but before leaving, Cora snuck into her room and pulled them out of Lydia’s mirror frame.

‘I thought I lost these,’ Lydia whispers, her thumb wiping rain drops off the picture where she kissed Cora on the cheek, Cora’s eyes snapping open just as the picture was taken, causing a lens flare. Cora grumbled about it afterwards, but it was Lydia’s favourite.

‘They’re a bit crumpled,’ Cora says apologetically. ‘I kept them in my back pocket or my bra most of the time.’

‘That’s okay,’ Lydia smiles, looking up. ‘We’ll make new ones.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
